


Stupid bet

by SaritAadam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Kid!Cas, ange and demon!verse, angel!cas - Freeform, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bet you can’t reach that apple without using your pretty wings”<br/>When it comes from Dean, Castiel couldn't resist a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel and demon!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222151) by Shoutitdown. 



> It's a little something who doesn't do justice to the wonderful work of Shoutitdown! (It may be better to see it before read what I wrote ^^)

“Castiel” Anna said, “you know I’m not the last for breaking the rules, but here it’s too much!”

“I usually don’t mind ridicule those stinking demons” Uriel spoke on his sister’s shoulders, while he helped Hannah sitting on his owns, “but right now it’s stupid.”

“And what if we get caught?” the brunette asked. “Gather the golden apples is forbidden. We will get serious troubles, Castiel!”

The younger angel looked at the worried faces of his siblings. They were right, he was doing something stupid and unnecessary. Maybe he should stop…

“Hey, Cas!” Dean called, nonchalantly sitting on a tree’s branch. “What the matter? You can’t do it?”

But he couldn’t let the arrogant demon think that the angels are useless without their wings.

“I will not gather it” he said to his brothers and sisters. “Just reach it. I will be quick.”

Climbing his siblings was easier than Castiel had imagine. Once he was stable on Hannah's shoulders he looked up at Dean, and saw him eating an apple.

“You can’t do that” the angel told. “Eating the forbidden fruit is against the rules.”

“Your rules, not mines”

“Dean, if someone see you...”

“Worry about me?” the young demon smirked. 

The other boy frown at the reply and kept looking at Dean. 

“Hurry Castiel!” he heard Anna scream, recalled him why he was here, standing on his sister’s shoulders, for.

Cas reached his arm toward the apple but was still to far away. He tried to stand up as much as he could without falling but still couldn’t catch the fruit.

“I’m not high enough!” he yelled. He heard Anna and Uriel complained but gained a few inches. It was still not enough. The angel pulled on his arm, on his whole body. With the effort, his wings spread.

“Oh” the demon mocked, “looks like the pretty wings of yours want to help! You should let ‘em!”

“Shut up Dean” the angels said between his teeth. He was so close! If he could just be a little taller, if you could pull on his body a little more... 

And finally, Castiel reached the apple.

His fingers wrapped around the golden fruit, his body relaxed and the young angel felt hugely proud of himself.

“I did it...” he told to himself, a genuine smile on his face. The smile became a victorious one when he looked up at Dean. “I did it!”

The blue eyes angel expected too see an annoyed expression on the other boy’s face, or his mocking grin, not this fond look.

“Yeah” the demon replied. “You did it.”

“What are you doing here?”

Castiel felt his siblings moving under him while those words were pronouncing. He felt Hannah's shoulders slide down his legs. 

His first reflex, even before to deploy his wings for slowing his fall, was tighten his grip on the apple. It stayed in his hand. 

Looking at the fruit, the little angel began to panic.

'Oh no no no no no! I didn't mean to... I will be in trouble! My brother and sisters will be in trouble because of me!'

He fell on the floor, behind his siblings who were already trying to defend themselves. Castiel looked up to see who took them in the act and found Gabriel, smirking at them.

'It could have been worse' thought Castiel, looking back at the apple. 'It could have been Micheal, or Dad. But he will tell Him, won't he? I break a rule... I break THE rule. What did I do? Why was I that stupid?'

“Cassie?”

Gabriel's voice get him back into reality. He realized the archangel was now in front of him, wanted for an explanation. The young angel still looked at the fruit while he spoke :

“I'm sorry I... It was an accident. I just wanted to reach it, not... grab it, I swear...”

Castiel saw in the corner of his eyes his older brother lean toward him, grabbed him under his arms and put him on his feet. The little angel, then, looked Gabriel and saw, with surprise, his usual mocking but fond expression on his face.

“Sure you did” the archangel said. Afterward, he turned to Dean, still in the tree, “Get down of here, pretty boy!”

The demon obeyed. He let himself fell of the branch and land on this feet next to Castiel and Gabriel. The younger angel could tell that Dean was uncomfortable, swinging foot to foot, the half eaten apple clumsily hidden behind his back, and guilty eyes while he looked the archangel.

“Will Cas have trouble?” he asked, almost shy.

“Nah, Cassie will be fine! And so will you.”

Gabriel slammed his fingers and the apples disappeared in Castiel and Dean’s hands. After a confuse look at their members, the boys turned their gazed on the tree, where the fruits were back, like untouched.

“I don’t understand” Anna said. “Why do you help us?”

“Well,” the archangel grinned “it’s hard to tell but I wasn’t always this handsome and powerful grown-ass angel in front of you. I used to be a child and… Let’s say created the platypus wasn’t the dumbest thing I did.”

Like on a cue, the littles angels surrounded their brother and blur out their gratitude. Even Dean, stayed where he stood, let know how thankful he was.

“Alright, enough!” Gabriel quickly cut the moment short. “Disappear, before an awful grown-up come. Shoo shoo!”

And this is what they did. The five children ran, all in different directions. Somehow, Cas ended up running with Hannah.

“We’re lucky it was Gabriel who found us” the girl said. “This was the worst idea you could have! Castiel, promise me you will never do something like that again.”

Castiel looked at the black spot, who was Dean, running, away from them. He didn’t respond.


End file.
